Sibling Rivalry
by Gleca
Summary: AU; Can Castiel fight the good fight against Rapheal? Or when he is forced to kill a brother he loves will he give up? The brother is Belthazar, not really an OC kinda gal, rated T for fighting and death


**Title- Sibling Rivalry **

**Author- Gleca**

**Summary- Alien AU; Can Castiel fight the good fight against Rapheal? Or when he is forced to kill a brother he loves will he give up? Dean and Sam are in the end**

**Rating- T for fighting and killing**

**Pairing- Castiel/Balthazar (brotherly) pre-slash (if you want to see it that way) Dean/Cas**

**Genra- Sci-fi/Hurt/Comfort **

**Spoilers- Belthazar dies **

**I own nothing of Supernatural, not even Misha :(**

* * *

><p>I grew up on a planet far away from this one it had two suns, 12 oceans, 3 ½ land masses, oh and 412,268 islands. My father was a control freak, the kind of father who micromanaged every little detail of your life. He didn't want us to have any feelings or free will, the only thing my father wanted going through our heads was love and loyalty to him and him only. On some nights when a few of my brothers and I just couldn't take it any more we would fly to other planets, like Earth, for enjoyment.<p>

I had one sister, Lucy, and 6,859 brothers. Father never told us who our mother was and I knew better then to ask, so I kept my mouth shut. I loved my big sister, Lucy, so much that it still hurts to this day that I wasn't able to save her from our family's wrath. She fell, fell in love with alien, a man from the only other planet in our part of the galaxy that had life on it, Earth. My father ordered our oldest brother Michael to kill Lucy. We all watched as Michael killed her, his eyes never left hers as her lifeless corpse hit the ground. When Michael finally looked up at us, I say that his once emerald green eyes had now taken on the lifeless appearance of the dead.

Lightning flashed across the sky as Michael unfurled his massive, but now dull colored gray wings. I to this day have not heard from Michael again, none of my surviving siblings have. As Michael flew off we looked to our father for guidance, but all we saw was nothing but regret. His face was ashen, he looked devastated, we watched as a great white light enveloped him, a teleport, we never say him again.

We were lost without our controlling father's leadership, and especially without Michael, as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, then years, something started to change in my brothers. The family we had once been was gone, all that was left was gaping holes of pain and regret. We started to fight against each other, brother against brother, it wasn't right. Some of us couldn't take it anymore, like my brother Gabriel, he told me that 'I had to either get dead or get out', he then disappeared in an ethereal of multi-colored light, another teleport, I'm really starting to hate these things; that was the last time I ever saw him.

* * *

><p>My brother, Raphael, was the tyrant leader that had taken over when father left. He was so much worse than father had been that myself and a few other had no choice to form a resistance against him and some 3,567 of my siblings. I couldn't give up on my family, I couldn't 'get dead or get out'. there had to be another choice. So the creation of the resistance movement began.<p>

Some weeks later I was flying back from a recon mission when my squad and I were ambushed by nine of Raphael's followers. I was held down and forced to watch as my brothers slaughtered each other. When I finally broke free there was only the one that had held me down and my self. I didn't waste anytime to jump up and kick who ever it was in the face. My brother staggered and held his nose, I unfurled my humongous black wins from their place on my back, as he took his hand away from his face I finally saw who it was. I gasped as I looked at him up and down.

"Balthazar? I… I… I saw you die! You blew up" I stammered.

"Oh well yes… Ha sorry 'bout that love." He scratched his neck, looking anywhere but at me.

"I don't understand." I said darkly "Why would you fake your own death!" I shouted at him. "You didn't think that for one second that I would have liked to know that my favorite brother was alive!"

"Gabriel was your favorite brother, my dear brother, not me, and the reason that I didn't tell you I was alive was because-" I cut him off.

"You joined Raphael's side?" The devastation clear in my voice. I looked in to his light icy blue green eyes, looking for something to prove me wrong. I found none looking at him. He was still impeccably dressed; wearing a blue blazer to match his eyes and a crisp white shirt buttoned ¾ of the way up, his curly blond hair had grown longer since I had last saw him.

"Sorry kitten." he said smiling, his eyes wrinkled sadly at there corners.

There was a blaze of movement as we both drew forth our weapons. Electronic blades made specifically to kill our kind. Our biology makes it near impossible to kill us. Only one of our own kind can kill another, and only with a special blade invented by Rapheal when he took over.

Balthazar's blade hit mine, sparks flew over the ground, I blocked his blade again as he unfurled his wings. They looked different, sick, his wings used to be so colorful, any color you could imagine could be found in his wings, now these once beautiful wing looked dull and dead. Taking my pause as a chance to do some real damage, Balthazar grabed me by my own wings and threw me about 20ft into the air.

When I landed the air was knocked out of my lunges. As I tried to get up Balthazar kicked me hard in the stomach, I flew another few feet, droping my weapon. Now on my back I attempted to get up again, but Balthazar stepped on my right wing.

"What happend... t... to you?" I gasped out, trying to force air back into my body.

"Its this bloody blood bath you call a war, pet." He said, using that name he always called me when he was feeling sad.

"If you hate this war so much why did you chose to be on Raphael's side?" I asked, tears making my eye sight blurry as the realization hit me that only one of us was going to walk away from this.

"Raphael is the oldest and strongest one of us that hasn't gotten themselves killed, chosen to leave, of killed themselves yet. So I took the best bet on the table love." Balthazar whispered as he looked down at me, tears in his eyes as well, thinking undoubtebly the same thing I was.

"Balthazar please, don't do this..." I said, trailing off, trying not to sob

"Sorry pet." he choked out.

As Balthazar reached down to grab me I jumped up into the air, twirling around, and smacking him with my wings. He flipped over and landed on the ground, losing his sword in the process. I ran as fast as I could to grab Balthazar weapon, as he starts to stand up. My hands close tight around the hilt of the blade, shaking, as I drive the sharp metal into his back. I feel, and hear, something crack knowing it was his spine.

"Cas?" the soft sound of my name coming through his lips was the last thing he ever said to me. I held his body close to mine as I sank down to the ground, tears streaming down my face, sobbing silently. I look around, and all I saw was the dead bodies of my family, feathers and blood everywhere.

"Father." I sobbed out "I can't do this anymore... I can't watch my brothers die around my. Please father what do I do?" there was no answer though. "Please father?" my voice nothing more then a whispered, there was still nothing as I looked up into the blue, blue heavens. Somehow I kenw this would be the last time I would ever see this sky.

* * *

><p>I flew up into the atmosphere, flying as fast as I ever had in my life. The icy chill of space dropping my body temperature to near below freezing, the tears lingering on my face freezing off. I flew through the icy vacum of space, passing dead planets and moons . Finally I came across the little blue planet of my youth; with only one sun, four oceans and six land masses (even though the inhabitants of the planet thought there were seven landmasses, Europe and Asia were definitely connected)<p>

I descended through the atmosphere my feet touching what humans called a road somewhere in North America. I heard screeching of tires and a horn, then nothing but blackness.

"Dean! Dean!" I heard someone shouting

"Sam!" another voice shouted, it was rougher then the first voice.

"... What?" asked the first voice

"Shut up man! Okay? he may be hurt." said the second voice, Dean was it? Everything was so fumbled.

"He! Dude that is not a... Dude, well it may look like a dude, but its not human! Let's just run it back over!" This Sam person sounded tarrified

"He, Sammy, He, and I hit him with my car. I don't know about you, but if I went to some alien planet and one of the locals hit me with their car, got out took one look at me, then got back in and ran me over again. Well I wouldn't be to happy." Dean said

I open my eyes sitting up and rubing the back of my head. I feel hands on my back, I look around and into the eyes of what I believe to be Dean.

"Hay, hay, take it easy okay. You just had one hell of a fall, okay?"

"Humans..." I say looking at the two.

"Yeah, I'm Dean and this is Sam." Dean said gesturing towards the other human. "Look your gonna be okay, alright, we'll take care of you." He smiled, I felt my self smile back just a little.

As my eyes closed and I passed out from prue exhaustion, I felt safe for the first time in millenia.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I really loved writing this! I usually really don't like AU's or first person for that matter but it was actually really fun, I love how it turned out! I had to write this for a sci-fi short story assingment in my english class. I asked if I could do a Fanfiction, but my 'lovable' english teacher said no. So I wrote this, and just changed the names! Works both ways, and Cas was a girl named Cassie in the one I made for class.<strong>

**I kind of based Balthazar off Spike from Buffy the Vampire slayer, sorry those two are just so alike :)**

**I don't know if I'll write another chapter, it's all up to those of you why read this, and chose to comment, it som****eone wants another chapter I would be more then happy to write one! :D **

**Only two more weaks in till new Supernatural! Yeah... (not really the last season 1/2 have been a bit of a let down, why does everyone have to be some mean to Cas *sob*) Cas is coming back soon! YEAH! Can't wait to see how they do this, I hope it doesn't want to make me kill Dean and the writer...**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
